


Manotaur Milk

by PaperFox19



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Costume, Frottage, Hyperinflation, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Yaoi, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Dipper seeks to become more manly, having failed one of his tasks, he's told of another way. If he can handle the Manotaur milk he can become more manly, little do they know he handles it and becomes a little addicted with some unique results.





	Manotaur Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Manotaur Milk

Dipper seeks to become more manly, having failed one of his tasks, he's told of another way. If he can handle the Manotaur milk he can become more manly, little do they know he handles it and becomes a little addicted with some unique results.

-x-

Dipper sought to be more manly. He was being teased for being wimpy and weak. So he followed his journal to the territory of the Manotaurs, half men half bull hybrids, but were super manly.

He met Chutzpar, and was brought to the Man Cave. These guys were tough, muscled and hairy beasts of men. One even having fists for nipples. Dipper thought he was in manliness heaven.

Dipper wore a loin clothe like all the other manotaurs. Unlike the others, who's huge manhoods made impressive bulges, if not seeing the tip just below the towel like garment, Dipper's own cock reached only 5 inches.

The loin clothes were missing in the hot springs, Dipper had never seen cocks so huge and thick, there wasn't a single manotaur that was below 14 inches. Their girth varied from manotaur to manotaur.

Dipper couldn't shake the stiffy he got, the manly aroma filled the cave. He blushed and tried to cover himself. Chutzpar laughed and slapped his back. “No need to be shy, you sought to become manlier right, so let your dick hang with pride!” sure enough Chutzpar's big hard dick stood out with pride, his huge furry balls hanging below.

He gulped at the massive size 16 inches and bigger than his own fist. The musk made him all tingly. “Join us little one in worshiping our sacred rods!” He joined a manotaur circle jerk, the smell of their dicks had Dipper's head spinning. Hard not to as the rods towered over him.

Pumping his shaft along with the others, he was the only one not using two hands to pump their respective cock. Dipper's eyes took in the delicious sight. The powerful strokes making their big balls bounce and jiggle.

Every stroke filled the air with manly musk, and the manotaurs and Dipper inhaled the aroma, using it to fuel their arousal.

With a manly roar that shook the man cave, the manotaurs came and Dipper let out his own high pitched moan as he came. His few spurts paled in comparison to the manotaurs.

Dipper looked forward to joining these guys. However...the tests and trials of the manotaur were...well...insane, dangerous, and frightening.

After some time they finally settled on the manly milk trial. Now Dipper had read in the journal that manotaur had extremely sensitive taste buds, which is why drinking the semen of another manotaur was too much for them. The taste was too overwhelming.

So Dipper's trial was to chug a full load from a manotaur milk. He thought at first the taste would be bitter or gross, but from the earlier circle jerk the semen smelled great.

Chutzpar as the one who first introduced him, had to fill the cup. “Leave it to me little guy, sorry it might be extra thick.” taking his cock in both hands he pumped himself, aiming his dick at a large cup. Also not restaurant large, gotta pick it up with two hands large.

Dipper blushed seeing Chutzpar jerk himself off, hefty balls swaying to and fro. Pre began to ooze into the cup like a water fall, with a manly grunt he sped up his thrusts.

The other manotaurs cheered as his pace increased. With a roar he came. The thick stream hit the cup, more and more lasting 5 minutes before filling the cup to the brim. “Haa haa here you are little one, drink and join us in our manliness!”

Dipper couldn't even lift the cup, so they gave him a straw. “Uhh thank you.” he wrapped his lips around the straw and began to suck. It was like drinking a really thick shake. Dipper's eyes widened as the first few drops hit his tongue. 'So good!!!!!'

He sucked as much as he could through the straw, and the effects already began to take hold. Dipper was getting bigger, no not just bigger older. Growing taller, his baby fat burning away, getting replaced with muscle.

That wasn't the only thing that was growing, his loin clothe got ripped away as his cock and balls grew in length and size. The manotaurs couldn't believe their eyes, the little man aged into a sexy young adult, he wasn't practically or technically a teen he was reaching young adult status.

Scrawny arms bulked up with lean muscles, his chest became more toned into fine pecs, his stomach was now lean with rock hard abs, his once tiny patch of pubes grew into a thick man bush and a treasure path up to his navel. He had hairy pits as well, his noodle legs got defined and his feet shot up 4 sizes.

His feet weren't the only things that got big, his once 5 inch cock shot up to 10 inches, only to increase again to 15 inches. His balls swelled up to match the other manotaurs.

Using his new found strength he lifted up the cup with one hand and finished chugging the semen. He slammed the cup down and let out a manly burp. Dipper turned and gave them a grin.

The manotaur cheered, welcoming Dipper among them. He got to play all the manly manotaur games, like…

Dick Jousting – The manotaur would run at each other using their dicks as lances, the one who fell ended up mounted.

Dipper managed to knock down Beardy, he turned over and showed his beefy ass. Dipper lines up his hefty cock and plunges in. The two moan as Dipper becomes a man, he stuffed Beardy's ass and began to fuck him. “This is amazing!” he moans.

Cum Shooting – Where the manotaurs stood in a line in front of the cave wall hardons in hand backs to the wall they jerked off to see who could shoot the farthest.

Dipper's seed was as thick as a manotaur's with the potency and power to back it up. He didn't get first place, but the Chutzpar slapped his back and laughed. “Not bad for first time.”

Sword Crossing – It was basically hot frotting action, the manotaurs bringing their big dicks together and frotting till one came first. The loser had to lick the other's pits.

Dipper battled against Pubertuar. Their big dicks rubbing against each other, hefty balls slapping as they frotted like horny bunnies. The smacking of their balls sent powerful vibrations through them. Pubertuar lost, blowing his load and Dipper cheered, placing his arms behind his head.

The manotaur licked Dipper's hairy pits, right to the left, his long tongue making great work at cleaning him.

Hide the Sausage – Where a manotaur selects another to hide his sausage.

Chutzpar picked Dipper wanting his big meat. He laid on his back spreading his legs and offering his manotaur hole. Dipper thrust in, his big dick filling the guy's channel, and hefty balls slapping his plump ass. “Ohh yes fill me fill me so good!”

After a long day of manly manotaur games, Dipper joined them in the hot springs. It followed into a circle jerk, and as their seed erupted Dipper got sprayed. He collected some of the seed and brought it to his lips.

He really should have followed the other manotaur's and washed off the seed. Since he'd already ingested manotaur seed before another dose went straight to his cock. Dipper moaned as his penis grew and grew.

Even the other manotaur were shocked in awe at all the massive manliness. Even Leaderaur who had the biggest cock of them all at 25 inches, was put to shame as Dipper's penis hit 30 inches and his growth wasn't stopping yet.

Dipper drooled, each new glorious inch was like having another orgasm, which he learned just how awesome that was. Dipper soon was sporting a monstrous 39 inch pecker.

He became the official leader of the manotaurs. He set them on a better path of manliness, and as his last act of leader he had them take him back to the mystery shack. It took 10 of them to carry Dipper and his massive rod back there.

“Hey Grunkle Stan, I'm manly now right?” Stan was brought to tears at the sight of Dipper.

-x-

“Ladies and gentleman, I give you the greatest wonder of the world, Teen Wolf and His Massive 3 foot long man meat!”

Dipper embarrassingly enough was stuck in his wolf costume, forced to wear the silly ears and shorts, he could pull them up his manly legs but his huge balls and cock was forced to hang out, and Stan upgraded him to a dog tail butt plug. His arms folded across his chest, barely hiding his perky nipples. People took pictures and marveled at his size. “This is so humiliating!”

Dipper's dick was so huge no one picture could capture all of it, so Stan charged a 100 dollars per picture and he was rolling in dough. “This sucks.”

“Could be worse, would you rather have been the teen weresheep with the 3 foot penis?” Mable says holding up Dipper's lamb costume. Dipper blushed, and put his hands behind his head exposing his hairy pits. Teen Wolf Boy with the 3 foot penis worked.

End


End file.
